


That Fucking Prick John Constantine

by kindkit



Category: Hellblazer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good riddance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Fucking Prick John Constantine

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the _Dangerous Habits_ arc, after John leaves the note in Chas's taxi.

Bastard. That fucking bastard prick, letting Chas shout at him like that and then pissing off. Leaving behind his fucking money and his fucking little note. What the fuck's that, after twenty-five years of friendship? That's not on.

Good riddance then. Chas can do without John Constantine. No more being errand boy and taxi service, no more of Renee's remarks and aggro either.

Better off without him, without this fucking shit, without this crying. Crying his fucking eyes out, forehead resting on the steering wheel and the note smashed in his hand, and he never even got to say goodbye.


End file.
